The Curse Of The Sun
by Raven347
Summary: Even though he knew it was forbidden and he already had a lover, Percy Jackson could not help but fall for the Goddess of the Moon. It was a forbidden desire that was kept hidden at the depth of his heart but one god saw through it all...


Chapter 1

Artemis the Goddess of the Moon was not happy, she was not pleased at all by her father's decision of involving that person into such a small affair. She would have prepare if that person remain in solitude of self exile.

Her Hunters followed behind her quietly, their footsteps light as a feathers. They are currently within a forest, a place where no monsters dwells for fear of the person who made it his home. Many of the Hunters doesn't not understand why are they in a place where there is no beast to hunt or what their purpose here, they just simply followed their mistress who did not tell them of their mission, but those who have been in the hunt far longer knows the person who dwell in the forest and fear grip their hearts like a vise for they know the person's wrath could match a god.

"Milady" one of the newest hunter whispered "May I ask what are we doing here?"

Artemis brought a finger to her lips asking for silence, her expression alert and her silver eyes train on the lights streaming up ahead, a sign there's a clearing in front of them

The Hunter shut her mouth tightly feeling embarrassed of her action, after all in a hunt silence is truly golden. but her curiosity of their business here is great, after all they spent a month just to find the place. Artemis drew her bow and move to the clearing and her Hunters followed her, they hid themselves in the trees, and the bushes. They look at the clearing and standing in the middle is a tall woman of great beauty that would make any man fall to his knees and beg for her attention,

She was wearing a flowing white dress with a white scarves place gently on her shoulder, she pick a flower in the clearing and smell it, the woman smiled and place the flower on the basket on her arms.

Her dark black hair that stop in the middle of her back blew against the fresh air and her lightly tan skin glow under the morning sun as if the lights clings to her skin.

Artemis narrowed her eyes with sadness, her bow disappeared and step out of the clearing with the woman's back on her

The woman continue to look around for more flowers to pick not noticing the goddess. One of the knew Hunters look at one of her sister who's back is against a tree, she grip her bow so tight her knuckles turn white, she stare at the woman with recognition and she also look at her with fear, it was something she had never seen before.

"So, how long has it been?" the woman spoke, she bent down and pick up a sunflower and put it on her basket.

"5 years" Artemis reply

The woman finally turn to the goddess and her expression indifferent. She look down and a smile appeared upon her beautiful face, she flock a lavender off the ground and smell it.

"You're presence have been summon in Olympus" Artemis said

The woman gave a melodic laugh then she turn around and walk towards the forest on the other side where the Hunter's lay hidden.

"Come, this is no place for such conversation and tell your Hunters they can come too" she said

The Hunters stop breathing together when she said that then they saw their mistress giving them a signal to come out and follow. They follow the woman into the forest with great caution until they finally reach their destination.

The Hunters found themselves looking at a big cottage made out of wood and painted the color of brown and green for the room. It was build at the edge of a slope which gives a view of the forest.

"Come inside and let us discuss of your business here then I will decided whether to kill all of you or not" she said casually while opening the door to the house.

One of the Hunters was about to yell at her for her arrogance but was stop short by her sister.

"Don't, Do not do anything that will provoke her" she said

The Hunter doesn't not understand her fear but heed her warning nonetheless.

Artemis turn to her Hunters "Wait here" then she went inside following the woman.

* * *

Artemis walk inside and found the place luxurious with decorations that would cost a lot of money. The woman was sitting in a white couch in front of a table that has a wine and two bottles in it.

The woman gestured at the leather seat in front of her "Please, sit"

Artemis sat down, she was about to say her name

"Please don't call me by that name, call me Celeste" she said and open the bottle of wine and pour the glasses some, she took one of the glass and took a sip

"Very well... Celeste as I said before, you presence have been summon by the king of the Gods Zeus himself at Mount Olympus"

"If I do not comply?"

"Then I will take you by force" Artemis said cutting to the chase not bothering to play words game with her.

Celeste slam the glassed on the table and Artemis felt a shockwave and the wall behind her crack at the force. The air around them grew heavy and her sea green eyes glow with awesome power.

"I think you realize by now that I could've have destroyed your Huntress the moment you step on my forest and the only reason I kept them alive is out of curiosity and yet you still dare to threaten me?" she said

indeed, Artemis have realize that as soon as she entered the forest, a foolish mistake on her part for not being careful enough but it was too late to turn back, for she also knew they were trap in here and the only way out is if the woman Celeste let them leave or she could battle her but she didn't want to risk her Hunters lives.

Artemis look at the woman sadly, she's not surprise she would turn like this after what she did to her. It was because of her she lives in this secluded place, it was because of her she lose her family and her lover. They were the price she paid for getting too close to her.

The goddess knew no amount of convincing would shay the woman to make her come back with them and so she offered the only prize that could make her go.

"Even at the prize of your curse?" Artemis said calmly

The woman froze in place and her aura of power gain from practicing magic subsided.

Artemis knew she had her, for Celeste have been looking for something to break the curse cast upon her five years ago. It was the same reason why she practice magic, to break her curse. She had read many books of magic and learn many spells but with all her power she still could not break the curse of a god.

Celeste lean back and look at Artemis silver eyes, she could feel her probing to find if she's lying or not. After a few minutes

"You offer a great prize " Celeste said " but I don't trust your words"

Artemis flinch at that, not hiding her guilt, after all it's her fault why she turn into this "Do you want me to swear under the river styx?"

Celeste smiled sweetly "No, I want you to swear upon the life of you're Hunters that if I come with you and complete whatever business the gods wants me, I would be free of my curse"

Celeste lean towards her, her smile turn ominous "But be warn Goddess, if you lie to me. I would make sure your beloved hunt would burn eternally in the underworld and I would make sure none would dare to join again"

Artemis knew she would do it, Celeste have never broken a promise to her after all.

They walk out of the cottage with Celeste following Artemis, the Hunters stared at their mistress waiting for her command. Celeste has changed her clothing she now wore a yellow sleeveless blouse and black jeans.

"We're leaving" she said and turn to Celeste who's staring at the house she has been living for the past year.

She blink and the awesome power came to her once more making her eyes glow, time seems to slow down to everyone as she lashed her arm out to the cottage and the house was instantly blown away into pieces.

Time went back to normal as the pieces of the house fell down the slope.

"No matter what happens from now on, whether you keep your promise or not, I know I would never return into this place" Celeste answering Artemis's silent question

The morning sun still shine brightly upon them when they exited the forest and then they traveled east back home. Many Huntress stay cleared off the mysterious woman Celeste, others are curious enough to ask her questions of who she is and how did she do what she did to the house. She answered their question about how she gain her powers happily but not where she came from, the Hunters understood that for they all have their stories from home they want to forget.

One of the Hunters look at her as she made two of her sisters laugh, she turn to her other sister who seems to know the woman judging from the way she look at her.

"So, who is she?" she ask

"Someone you do not want to know" Phoebe answered

"Why not?" her curiosity growing

"Because that... woman cannot be meddle with" The hunter had a feeling that Phoebe meant to call her something else "I do not know what is the intention of the Gods for bringing her back but they will surely regret it"

she said with finality and she strode ahead of her.

After traveling more for a couple of hours

Artemis raised her hand and all of them stop, they are currently in a dead meadow where no plant nor flowers grow.

Artemis drew her two hunting knives and the Hunters drew their bows sensing danger.

Out of nowhere wolves jump out of the trees and into the meadow surrounding the Hunt.

One of Celeste new found friend Maya step in front of her and ready her bow "Stay behind me"

Celeste look at the setting sun in the horizon

A Giant wolf step out and face the Hunt "What a wonderful day this day turn out to be" Lycaon said with a wolf grin

"Are you sure about that?" Artemis said

The wolves circled their pray and growled at them.

"Attack" Lycaon said and the wolves pounce at them. Lycaon immediately went for the Goddess and they fought.

Celeste watch as the Hunters shot arrows at the wolves and Artemis fought with her knife

out of patience, Celeste step forward "I don't have time for this" she said

Lycaon was so distracted from the Goddess of the moon that he fail to notice her, the moment he saw her and smell her familiar scent he recognize he immediately.

"YOU!" Lycaon said with a growl

Celeste chanted a spell and glowing red Ancient Greek letter surrounded her arms, Lycaon ignore the Goddess and charge at Celeste but it was too late.

"TASTE THE WRATH OF THE HEAVEN!" she screamed and raise her hand then brought it down along with lightning that hit the wolves disintegrating them and the earth itself shook from the force. cloud of dust flew along with the shockwave

the Hunters scream as they felt the shockwave and they fell into the ground, no one but the Goddess of the Moon stood staring at the sorcerer with nothing but great sadness.

After couple of minutes the dust finally cleared

The Hunters slowly stood up and look upon the dust of their enemies then they stare at Celeste who is looking at the sun that is sinking in the horizon, any seconds now it would disappear.

The light of the sun blink out of existence and Celeste face the Heaven with her eyes close and arms spread. The moonlight slowly made its way to them until it hit Celeste

Silver aura surrounded Celeste's skin as if she's bathing at the moonlight. The Hunters stare at with wonders but those who knows of her curse waited.

Slowly Celeste body change form and she knelt in one knee and her head down, her hair slowly grew short, her shoulder broadened, her arm and legs slowly thickened with muscles, and her back grew more defined.

The Silver aura consume her entire form then exploded into million lights.

The Hunters gasp and look with wide eyes and open mouth while others look with no surprise.

The person that used to be Celeste stood up to reveal more of the form she has taken, instead of a beautiful woman, now standing before them is an incredibly handsome man that could make any woman fall for him.

He was tall and lean, he has long wild messy hair that stop on his defined jaw, and he was wearing a white v neck shirt that defined his muscular body and a gray jeans. The Hunters could already what is behind those closed eyes

"Nice Job Celeste or should I say..." right then and there Artemis spoke the name that all of the Hunters knew, it was the name that was curve in their mind even if they don't want to for the that name is so famous and feared by many.

It was the name of a man that was thought to be dead, it was the name of a man that fought Gods, Titans, and Giants,

it was the legendary Hero..

"Perseus Jackson" Artemis said

Percy Jackson open his eyes and once again gaze upon the woman he secretly love until he was curse by the Sun.

"It's been a long time since I look upon your beauty in these eyes of mine" Percy said

* * *

**Another one shot**

**I'm really sorry about this but my mind is just full of ideas and wonderful stories that I couldn't hold myself back**


End file.
